


just a love, a love a sweet sound

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, basically adora gets off to a voice, bottom!adora, literally there's no plot here yall, suspiciously like catras, that sounds hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’ve been a good girl, haven’t you? You’ve been good while you’ve been away?”Adora nodded. She imagined Catra standing over her, watching her—surveying her naked body with idle interest, her slitted eyes narrowed discerningly.“I’m glad.” There was the sound of rustling fabric. “Well, if you’ve been so good, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”“Yes,” Adora whispered....Adora feels pent up. She gets off to the sound of a voice conveniently similar to her roommate's.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 650
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Adora sighed deeply into her mask. She cringed at the feeling of her warm breath washing over her cheeks as she marched down the sidewalk. _Gross_. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets, peeling the denim fabric away from her sweaty thighs.

It had been a long fucking day.

Working at the campus bookstore was never fun, but it was especially taxing during the first couple weeks of the semester. Factor in a pandemic, mask requirements, and idiotic students and their parents who didn’t feel like cooperating? The store was a fucking nightmare.

The weather was terrible, too—it had been an absolute scorcher of a summer and showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. At this rate, Adora would be a puddle by the time she made it back to her apartment.

To top it all off, the campus gym was still closed due to social distancing concern. And, like, Adora understood. Really, she did! But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going stir-crazy not being able to get a proper work out in.

To put it lightly, Adora felt like she might explode any minute. She was a ball of barely contained energy, just looking for an opportunity to burst out. She was _frustrated_ — frustrated in the way that makes you hyper-focused on your surroundings, aware of every shift in the breeze, every drag of your clothing against your skin, every grating passing voice echoing from down the street.

Adora huffed and started trudging up her apartment stairs, digging her keys out of her back pocket. She wrinkled her nose at the dusty, grimy feel of the handrail under her palm. When she got to the top, she wiped her hand on her pants, hopefully getting rid of the dirty residue.

There was no one else out and about on her floor. They were probably all holed up in their rooms, calling into their classes virtually. Adora didn’t mind—it meant fewer potential obstacles between her and the sweet relief of her air-conditioned room. She really didn’t have the energy to make small talk with the neighbors right now.

Adora reached her room. She sagged against the door. Finally.

She was about to put her key in the lock when the door suddenly swung inwards. She yelped, losing her balance and hurtling towards the concrete floor.

“Woah!”

A solid, achingly warm grip caught her. Adora gasped, her heart beating frantically. Her arms shot up and grasped at her savior, steadying her on her feet.

“You alright there, Adora?”

Adora gulped. Even through the barrier of a mask, the familiar, raspy timbre of that voice was unmistakable. Despite the heat, she shivered.

“Yeah! I’m fine, totally fine. Nothing to see here.” Adora smiled nervously and straightened up, reluctantly extricating herself from Catra’s arms.

A bemused twinkle flashed in her roommate’s gaze. “If you say so.”

“Where are you off to?” Adora asked, her face burning.

“Store,” Catra responded. She brushed past Adora, crossing the threshold of their doorway and entering the hallway. She stood close to Adora—too close. Adora chewed on the inside of her mouth as nervous energy welled up in her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining things or not, but she thought she could feel the heat radiating of Catra’s body from this distance, feel the slight ruffle of her breath on her skin.

Adora crossed her arms across her chest defensively. “Cool.”

Catra nodded. “Need anything?”

 _From you? An orgasm would be nice._ Adora tensed at her own thoughts. _No. Bad._ “Nope!”

“Alright. See you soon, princess.” Catra dragged her tail across one of Adora’s arms, turned on her heel, and stalked down the hallway towards the stairwell.

Adora blinked. Her stomach clenched painfully.

Princess.

_…Fuck._

_Time to blow off some steam._

Once Catra was out of sight, Adora slammed the door to the apartment and practically raced towards her room. She locked her door behind her and stripped as quickly as she could, relishing the feeling of cool air hitting her overheated skin.

Was she going to have time to finish before Catra got back?

Adora opened an incognito tab on her laptop and placed her headphones in her ears. She pulled up an all-too familiar website, pressed the play button, and settled back against her pillows, shutting her eyes.

“Hey there, princess.”

The rough, raspy voice washed over her. Adora sank into her bed contentedly.

Adora had never really been a fan of porn—something about the lighting, the acting, the…. everything put her off.

But sounds? Soft moans, whispers, tantalizing descriptions that left everything up to her own imagination? Especially when her favorite artist’s voice was so unique, and yet so close to the voice of the roommate she’d been unsuccessfully fighting feelings for over the past three years…

“I’ve been waiting for you.” A breathy sigh. “Missed you.”

Adora swallowed and slid her hand down her body to her lips, teasing them lightly. Normally she wouldn’t jump straight in like this, but she needed to be quick.

“You’ve been a good girl, haven’t you? You’ve been good while you’ve been away?”

Adora nodded. She imagined Catra standing over her, watching her—surveying her naked body with idle interest, her slitted eyes narrowed discerningly.

“I’m glad.” There was the sound of rustling fabric. “Well, if you’ve been so good, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Adora whispered. She circled her fingers around her entrance, gathering up the wetness that was gathering there.

A quiet hum sounded from Adora’s headphones. She shivered—it sounded so close, so real, she could practically feel Catra breathing against her neck. “Want to touch you. Want to spoil you. Will you let me spoil you, princess?”

Again, Adora nodded at no one.

“Lay down, then.” The words were spoken in a deep rumble. “So nice of you to already be naked, be ready for me.” A few deep breaths. Adora tensed in anticipation. Then— “Want to kiss every inch of you.” Soft, wet smacking sounds came next—an approximation of the promised kisses. God, what Adora wouldn’t do to really have Catra with her, trailing gentle, loving kisses across her bare, pebbled skin. Still, just the sounds were enough to make Adora bite her lip, twisting her head from side to side at just the thought of being touched like that.

“Such a pretty, good princess,” the voice said between kisses. “You deserve whatever you want tonight. What do you want?”

The wet sounds continued. Adora flushed. What did she want? She hadn’t read the tags on this audio; she’d just clicked on the first one on the site.

“My mouth?”

That sounded good.

“You know I need you to be more specific than that, baby. My mouth where?”

Adora knew she didn’t have to reply. Still, she answered the imagined vision of Catra leaning over her. “On my pussy…”

“ _Good girl_.”

Adora shivered as the wet kisses continued.

“God, you’re so beautiful… So open and wet for me…”

Adora whined. She moved her fingers up to her clit, rubbing in small, slow circles. Electric pleasure raced up her legs—her hips twitched and jumped at the direct stimulation.

There was a few soft moans, a comment about how good she smelled, and then, the kisses began again, louder and even wetter.

Adora pictured Catra’s head between her thighs, diligently working her towards her climax. She imagined Catra’s gaze burning into her own, raw and unguarded as she worshipped her unapologetically, all because Adora deserved it—because Adora had been good.

Adora’s fingers moved faster. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, bucking into her own hand.

“You taste so good.” The voice was muffled, as if the speaker was really pressed against her. “God, I love eating you out…” They sounded absolutely wrecked at this point, gruff and winded and so, so damn satisfied.

Is that how Catra’s voice would sound? Would she say those things to Adora? It barely mattered—in Adora’s imagination, she did, staring up at Adora with dark, hungry eyes.

“Fuck, I can already feel you getting close…”

The speaker was right about that. Adora could feel the tell-tale tightness in stomach, the steadily growing pleasure sparking from her clit. She panted and spread her legs further apart, chasing her climax with a single-minded determination.

“Come for me, princess. Please, please, come for me…”

At thought of that desperate plea spilling from Catra’s lips, Adora tumbled over the edge with a choked cry. She continued to stroke her clit for a few more moments before pulling her hand away, oversensitive. Her lips twitched idly a couple of times and then stilled. Adora slumped against her bed, breathing hard and riding the high of her orgasm as long as she could, her head buzzing contentedly.

Once she’d recovered, she rolled over on her side and closed the tab on her laptop. As she did, her mouse hovered for a few seconds over the username of her favorite artist.

Whoever _u/force-captain_ was, they’d given her more relief over the past few months than they’d ever realize. If not for the quality of their scripts, for that fucking voice of theirs—close to what Adora really wanted but could never have.

Oh well. At least Adora was feeling a good deal less... frustrated, now.

…

It was early in the morning when Adora left for work. Typical Adora, always volunteering to open the store.

Catra was glad she could at least take advantage of it.

The second she heard the door slam shut, Catra fished her microphone out of her closet. She didn’t like keeping it in the open—she figured it might be suspicious to people if they saw she had such a nice set-up for no good reason.

She glanced at the clock. Three hours before her first online class—three hours to get the perfect take.

Catra pulled up her script and started recording. She took a deep breath and imagined the one person she’d ever wanted to talk to like this in her life—to protect, to take care of, to give her everything to.

“Good morning, princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Catra yawned and stretched her arms above her head, twisting her body to work out the kinks in her back. She blinked sleepily at the clock sitting on her nightstand. Huh, 8:00. She’d slept in later than normal.

Adora must’ve been quieter than she usually was when she got up to go to work—the walls of their apartment were so thin that Catra had gotten into the habit of waking up to the sound of Adora getting ready for her day: making coffee, eating breakfast, shutting the door on her way out.

Catra used to get angry about it, and made her complaints to Adora loudly and often. But that was all before she acquired her new… hobby, and learned to take advantage of the early mornings she had to herself in their empty home. 

In any case, if Adora hadn’t woken her up today, Catra certainly wasn’t complaining. An extra hour or so of sleep never killed anybody, that was for sure. 

Catra rolled out of bed, rubbed her eyes, and started making her way to her kitchen. Maybe if she’d been a bit more observant—a bit more awake—she would’ve noticed Adora’s keys still hanging from the hook by the door, or Adora’s bag sitting innocently on the couch. Needless to say, she didn’t. She walked to the fridge, poured herself a mug of cold brew, and trudged back to her room without a single alarm bell ringing her mind. 

Taking a deep sip of her coffee, Catra sank into her desk chair and pulled up her script for the morning. She’d written it in a hasty fit of inspiration a few days before, and she’d been dying to bring it to life ever since. 

Catra moved her mug to the side, turned on her microphone, and started recording.

… 

For most of her life, Adora’s circadian rhythm had been infallible.

No matter what day it was, be it a holiday or the weekend, Adora was up with the sun (sometimes even before it.) 

Back when she was in high school, she’d mostly used the extra time to finish up homework or fuck around online. 

Now that she was in college, she volunteered to open the campus bookstore more days than not. After all, it wasn’t like she struggled to get up at the appropriate hour; she might as well do it so no one else had to (the way Catra complained about her early shifts only solidified her belief that she should be the one to bear that burden.) 

Somehow, though, today, the unthinkable had finally happened.

Adora had overslept. 

Maybe it was because winter was coming and the sun wasn’t rising as early as it did in the summer. Maybe it was because she’d gone to bed a little later than normal. Maybe it was because of the exhausting, mind-numbing orgasm she’d had the night before, listening to one of _u/force-captain’_ s older audios, desperately pumping her fingers in and out of herself with one hand while she muffled her cries with the other. 

Whatever the reason, when Adora woke up that morning and read the time on her clock—8:30 AM, for fuck’s sake—she immediately went into a panicked spiral. 

_Shit shit shit shit_.

She tore out of her covers and flung open her closet door, grabbing her uniform polo off of its hanger. She pulled it over her head, realized she was still in her pajamas, took it off again and stripped before finally properly getting all her work clothes on. Dammit—where was her head this morning?

One nerve-wracking, quivering phone call to her boss later, Adora was on her way out the door. She swung her backpack on over her shoulders and reached for her key ring hanging by the door.

Her fingers had barely touched the cold metal when a long, drawn-out moan echoed through the apartment. 

Adora hesitated, blinking a few times in bewilderment. The sound had been faint, but unmistakable. She turned her head towards the hallway that led to Catra’s room, listening with bated breath.

“ _Fuck, right there._ ”

Words—intelligible, and proof Adora wasn’t imagining things. Spoken wantonly, with a pleading, or, rather, commanding edge. 

Holy shit. 

Adora’s mind went blank. Keys in hand, her feet led her away from the door, inching ever so slightly towards Catra’s room. She didn’t know what to think—she wasn’t thinking; she was operating on pure instinct, her gut swirling with curiosity, fascination, and arousal. 

A high-pitched whine—Adora’s stomach clenched. She could practically feel her blood rushing between her legs, warm and heavy and pulsing. She took another step forward. The movement rubbed her already swollen clit against the fabric of her jeans. Her eyes fluttered shut at the friction. _Fuck_. 

“ _God, princess, you’re so good with those fingers—you know just how to please me—_ ”

Adora found herself nodding along to the muffled words. She’d be so good for Catra; she’d do anything to make her happy, to pleasure her, to be her good, lovely _princess_ —

Adora’s eyes shot open. Her keys crashed onto the hardwood floor.

Princess. That word, spoken in that fucking voice, with that tenderness… 

_Oh my God._

The sounds coming from Catra’s room stopped. Adora stood in the kitchen, frozen and useless, her head spinning wildly. 

After a few moments, Catra’s door opened and shut. The magicat stepped out, hesitant and unsure, her ears pressed against the sides of her head. She scratched the back of her neck and coughed. “Hey, Adora,” she began. “A bit late for work this morning, aren’t we?” she joked.

Adora opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She just silently stared at Catra, her entire body poised for flight.

Catra frowned. “Listen, Adora—”

“I—Work—Gotta go!” Adora finally choked out these words, scooped her fallen keys up off the floor, and raced out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

… 

It was late when Adora finally got back. Normally, she would’ve come home sometime that afternoon, but she’d hid out in the campus library after work instead, half-heartedly doing her homework while mulling things over in her head.

She’d been pleasuring herself—getting off to—the sound of her best friend’s voice _for months_. She felt dirty and disgusting, like some perverted voyeur. She’d devoured _u/force-captain’_ s body of work specifically for the fantasy of Catra saying those things to her, and now, her own twisted wish had come home to roost.

When Adora finally came back, she knew Catra was home, knew Catra must’ve heard her coming in through the door, but her roommate didn’t come out to greet her, or to talk about what had happened that morning. Adora loitered in the kitchen for a while, morosely picking at some reheated chicken for dinner, but Catra never emerged. 

Adora tumbled into bed an hour or so later without even changing. She just wanted to forget this whole thing had ever happened. She quickly fell into a fitful sleep, with Catra’s moans and praises echoing in her mind all night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀


	3. Chapter 3

“Adora.”

Adora froze, her spoon halfway between her bowl and her mouth.

She was sitting at their kitchen counter eating day-old reheated soup. She’d gotten home late, again, as had become her habit over the past couple weeks. 

It wasn’t that she wanted to avoid Catra. She missed Catra everyday. She couldn’t remember ever having gone so long without seeing her in the entire time they’d known one another—sometimes it felt like she was getting withdrawals. 

When she was home, she was thinking about Catra, what she was doing in the room down the hall. (Was she recording? Writing? Catra hadn’t posted an new audio since _that day_ —even though Adora had told herself she’d never listen to a single second of Catra’s work ever again, she did slip and check once in a moment of weakness.)

When she was at work and bored out of her mind, she was thinking about Catra, reaching absentmindedly for her phone to text her something, anything, before catching herself and pulling her hand away.

Even when she was hanging out with her other friends, like Glimmer and Bow, desperately trying to take her mind off of everything that had happened, she was still thinking about Catra. What was going through her mind? How did she feel about what had happened? Glimmer and Bow had noticed, and gently prodded her about whatever was going on, but Adora hadn’t told them a thing. 

No, it wasn’t that Adora wanted to avoid Catra. It was just that every time she thought about talking to her, thought about looking her best friend straight in the face and confessing everything, laying it all on the line—well. The shame was almost too much to bear.

“Adora,” Catra repeated.

Adora jumped, her face burning. Her spoon fell into her bowl with a clatter, spilling soup all over the table.

“Shoot,” Adore mumbled. She ducked her head to avoid Catra’s gaze and reached for the napkins.

“Leave it,” Catra said. “We need to talk.”

Adora paused, then withdrew her outstretched hand, shuffling in her seat. She nodded. “Okay.”

“Look at me.”

She slowly raised her gaze to meet Catra’s, her hesitation faced with steady determination. 

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Adora didn’t know what to say—what Catra wanted to hear from her, so she stayed quiet, her fingers drumming against her thighs. 

Catra’s stoic expression faltered. She heaved a sigh and shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “Adora…”

“I’m sorry,” Adora blurted out. 

“Yeah, I sure as hell hope you’re sorry!” Catra said. Adora’s words seemed to have finally broken the tense cease-fire. “Jesus, Adora, two weeks and you can hardly stand looking at me, all because you heard me—fuck, I don’t know. I don’t know how much you heard, or what you thought you heard, or whatever, but come on. What’s going on? Are you embarrassed or something? Because, trust me, Adora,”—Catra laughed wryly and ran a hand across her face—“I have a hell of a lot more reason to be embarrassed than you do. So what is it?”

“Catra…” Adora dug her fingers into her thighs. She searched Catra’s furious gaze. _Dammit. I’ve really screwed everything up._ “I—” She broke off, a tell-tale lump welling up in her throat. Tears stung at her eyes. 

Adora buried her face in her hands, doing her best not to cry. She heard Catra step forward, pause, then continue walking, fully bridging the gap between them. A warm hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up—Catra’s expression had softened considerably, landing closer to pleading than angry.

“Please, Adora. Just tell me what’s going on and whatever it is, we can fix it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Tell me the truth, Adora.”

Adora turned and looked at the countertop. She took in a deep, shaky breath. “Force-captain.”

Catra’s grip tightened on Adora’s shoulder. Adora chanced a glance at her face—pure shock. “Huh?”

“That’s you, right?” Adora asked. “Force-captain?”

“I—” Catra released Adora and stumbled back. “How—”

“Recognized your voice after I heard you the other day,” Adora continued, her words speeding up. “Put the pieces together. I didn’t know what to do, or say to you. I wanted to act like it never happened, but… I didn’t know how to do that either.” She shrugged helplessly. 

Catra shook her head. “I don’t get it, Adora. So you somehow found out about my “little secret,” or whatever, that doesn’t give you the right to act like I don’t exist! Do you think it’s that disgusting? And wrong? Is that how you feel about me?”

Adora shook her head, her eyes wide. “No! No, of course not!”

“Then what—”

“I was a big fan!” 

Catra paused, her mouth agape. 

Adora wrung her hands and shifted nervously in her chair.

“... You were a fan?”

Adora nodded. “I found your account. And I listened to a lot of your stuff. So, when I heard you that day, things just kind of… fell into place. I’m sorry.”

“So, you don’t think I’m, like, a weird pervert or something?”

“Uh, no. Clearly.”

The two of them looked at each other in mutual bewilderment for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. 

“Oh my God,” Catra said, clutching her sides. “I can’t believe you avoided me for two weeks over this.”

“I was worried you’d think I was a weird pervert!”

“Why? It’s not like you knew it was me. No harm, no foul.”

Adora flushed. She chewed the inside of her mouth. She felt so much better, so much lighter with this secret out in the open… Maybe it would just be better to come clean about everything. “Well…”

Catra’s laughter died out. She quirked an eyebrow at Adora. “What?”

“I mean, I didn’t know it was you, but…” Adora coughed. “I, uh. I listened to all that stuff _because_ it sounded like you.” She averted her gaze. 

Catra was silent for a while.

“... Just thought you should know. If we’re, you know. Being honest.” Uh oh. Adora was starting to regret her decision. 

“You… You liked that it sounded like me? Saying those things?”

Adora nodded.

Catra’s hand returned to her shoulder. Adora tensed at the contact. She looked back at Catra, who was staring at her intensely, her eyebrows drawn together.

“Why?”

Adora shivered—Catra’s tone was a low whisper, dangerously similar to the tone she sometimes took in those damn audios. She stammered as Catra moved closer, crowding her against the counter. “I—I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No, I mean—” Adora swallowed heavily. “Do you really need me to tell you? I think it’s kinda obvious,” she joked weakly. 

Catra hummed. “Maybe.” She leaned in further, her breath ghosting over the shell of Adora’s ear. “But maybe I just want to hear it from you, _princess_.”

Adora’s eyes went wide. One of her hands shot up from her lap to cling to Catra’s forearm. “I—”

“Come on,” Catra continued. “Don’t keep me waiting.” 

“... I liked imagining you were there with me,” Adora finally said. “Saying those things to me.”

Catra drew back, cupped Adora’s jaw in her hand, and looked her straight in the eye. “You want to hear a secret?”

Adora nodded. 

Catra hummed and planted a soft kiss beneath Adora’s jaw. “When I recorded all those audios, I was imagining I was talking to you.” 

Adora gasped and tightened her grip on Catra. 

“Wanted you to be mine, princess,” Catra continued. “Did you want that too?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Did you touch yourself when you listened?” Catra kissed Adora’s neck. “Well?”

Adora nodded. “Every time,” she breathed. 

“Did you imagine it was me touching you?” She lightly nipped Adora’s skin. Adora moaned and arched into her touch. She felt Catra smile against her. “I think I know the answer to that.”

Catra stepped away. Adora whined at the loss. 

“Get up, princess.”

Adora shuddered at the heat dripping from Catra’s tone—so much clearer in person than through headphones. She rose from her seat. 

Catra smiled. “Very good,” she said. She traced her hands up and down Adora’s sides. “Now, how about we get you out of some of those clothes?”

“ _Please_.” 

“Strip for me.”

Adora blushed. She played with the hem of her polo, staring back at Catra’s hungry gaze. Fuck—she didn’t want to look away.

“Go on.”

Adora broke their eye contact to lift her shirt over her head, tossing it over the counter behind her. She hesitated, unsure what to take off next—her bra or her pants.

“Pants too.”

Adora nodded, grateful for the direction. She unbuttoned her jeans and shucked them off as quickly as she could. 

“Thank you, princess.”

Adora preened at the praise, beaming at Catra.

Catra moved forward, trailing her touch up and down Adora’s arms. She hummed. “God, you’re so fucking pretty, baby,” she said, leaning in to pepper kisses across her bare collarbone. “Even more than I imagined.” She pulled back and pinched the band of Adora’s underwear, tugging at them questioningly. “Off?”

“Uh-huh,” Adora nodded, leaning her forehead against Catra. She shivered as Catra pulled them down her legs, exposing her to open air.

“Get on the counter.”

Adora obediently jumped onto the counter, spreading her legs on the cold, hard surface.

“Fuck,” Catra whispered, staring openly. “Adora, you’re fucking soaked.” She grasped Adora thighs and pushed them further apart. Adora mewled and arched her back, basking in Catra’s attention. 

“Shit, you’re perfect.” Catra leaned in and pressed her lips against Adora’s, surprisingly tender. Adora looped her arms around Catra’s neck and breathed in her familiar scent, her head swimming. When Catra opened her mouth in invitation, Adora took it, deepening the kiss and reveling in the soft slide of Catra’s rough tongue against hers. She moaned as Catra palmed at her breasts, cupping them through the thin fabric of her bra. 

After a couple minutes, Catra broke away from the kiss, breathing hard, and buried her head into the crook of Adora’s neck. 

“Want to taste you,” she panted. “Can I eat you out, princess?”

Adora groaned at the thought and nodded desperately. 

“You want me to eat you out?”

“Please, _please,_ Catra.”

Catra drew away, her eyes glazed and predatory. She shushed Adora, trailing a thumb down her jaw. “Okay, baby. I’ll give you what you want.” She leaned down, her hands landing on both of Adora’s thighs. 

Adora sucked in an anticipatory breath, her eyes glued to Catra’s head between her legs.

Catra chuckled. Her warm breath puffed over Adora’s swollen lips. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you were soaked,” she said. “You look absolutely delicious.” 

Without any further preamble, she licked a long stripe over the length of Adora’s pussy. Adora gasped and buried her fingers in Catra’s hair.

“Feel good so far?”

Adora tightened her grip. “So good.”

Catra hummed and dove back in, lapping determinedly at Adora’s slick folds. She moaned—“You do taste good.” 

Adora cursed as Catra’s tongue found her clit, bucking her hips against Catra’s face. 

Catra pressed her down against the counter. “Behave,” she growled, the word muffled between her thighs. Adora trembled, reveling in the firm grip. “Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll be good,” she gasped out.

Catra chuckled. “Good. My good princess…”

Between Catra’s murmured praises, her strong hold, and her _fucking tongue,_ Adora came almost embarrassingly quickly, barely restraining herself from grinding unabashedly against Catra’s face. Catra worked her through the aftershocks, pressing soft kisses to Adora’s wet thighs while her walls fluttered and clenched on nothing. When Adora finally sat back, hardly able to stay upright, Catra straightened up. She purred and swiped her tongue over her lips theatrically.

“Everything you dreamed of, princess?”

Adora nodded and chuckled. “You have no idea.” She looked up at Catra. “You?”

“Everything and more.”

Catra leaned in and kissed Adora sweetly. Adora hummed and smiled against Catra’s lips. She pulled away and pressed her face against Catra’s clothed chest (seriously, how did she still have clothes on?) “God, I love you.”

Catra stilled.

Adora’s eyes widened. “I mean, I, uh—”

“I love you too.”

Adora and Catra locked gazes, both a little shocked.

“... Really?”

Catra nodded, grinning dopily like Adora had never seen her. “Yeah. I fucking love you.”

Adora’s chest swelled. She laughed, happy tears welling up in her eyes. She took Catra’s head in her hands and captured her in a long, deep kiss.

“Want to move this to my bedroom?” she asked after a few minutes, flushed and breathing hard.

Catra smirked. “I thought you’d never ask, _princess_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This was originally intended as just a oneshot, but I couldn't resist expanding it a bit.
> 
> If you liked this and you want to see more of my writing, check out this series I wrote! You might like it, might not, it is what it is: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874653 
> 
> Have a good week everybody!


End file.
